


Restricted Section

by Taani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taani/pseuds/Taani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hogwarts, Restricted section of library is not the safe place to lurk around especially when your enemy as well as crush lurks around at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricted Section

It is not like that, I hated him from the core of my heart,it is just that I loathed his blood, his attitude, his way of living. As a human, by that I mean his face is the kind to make me drool, but it is his mouth the same mouth I want to kiss so badly , makes me jump away. In addition, the rivalry between Harry, Ron, and Malfoy is the main reason for me controlling myself around him. For both of us we are out-of-the-way, yet there is a spark between us. Whenever, we are present in the same room, I can feel the tension between us,the attraction, and the sparks triggered. At first, I thought it was just my imagination about Malfoy liking me, but slowly I understood what exactly his eyes tell me and to my own surprise, I feel the same way for him. I want to tell my best friends about this but, for them Draco Malfoy is their sworn enemy. I formed a plan to catch Draco off-guard first and confirm whether he likes me or not.  
In library, I often see him in the forbidden section, definitely, he is plotting something evil I know, but it is his part of life. I loving him have nothing to do with what he does in secrecy. At first, I thought he was trying to look for love potion as everyone in Hogwarts is making love potion but Draco will do better than that, little spying on him and I got to know he is looking for some forbidden spells,so very unromantic. One day while looking for a book in the restricted section to help, harry with the spells he was learning in that half-blood prince notebook I saw Malfoy looking at me with a smile. I just raised a brow to him resulting him walking towards me. I was in the corner most bookshelf not visible to anyone, perfect opportunity for some deeds. I mentally slapped myself.  
“It’s been awhile since I have heard your loud insulting voice Granger,” he said standing in front of me blocking my view to the lobby.  
“You want to hear how I insult you Malfoy?” I replied acidly  
“Sharp comment Granger, I have a name”  
“You want a mud blood to call your name?”  
“Keep that aside you are pretty fine piece of art Granger”  
“My! Thank you for a pure-blood to praise me and of all it is coming from Draco Malfoy”  
“You changed your hairstyle”  
“You changed your perfume”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“Love potion was on my top list”  
“Are you disappointed?”  
“Not really. What do you have to offer?”  
“Nothing much.” Saying this he grabbed my hand and pulls me forward into a kiss.  
He kissed me deeply exploring my mouth his way, rough as what I have expected.   
He released me once he savored my mouth.  
“Pretty good for a mud blood of my taste” was how he responded earning a soft punch on his arm.  
“You will tell your so called best friends?” he asked earning another punch but this time a little hard. “Let’s just enjoy first” I smiled.  
This time I was caught off-guard not Draco, but next time I sure will catch him. 

Next time,I am thinking of astronomy tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed the work.


End file.
